storia
by Cakue-chan
Summary: kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo adalah ketika ia salah mengambil jurusan bus dan tersesat di salah satu kota tekenal bagian barat Amerika. [hunsoo]


**"Storia"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan milik saya, sayangnya :")

 **Oh** Sehun **x** Do **Kyungsoo**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[carpe diem]**

Minggu adalah pemalasan, harusnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana Oh Sehun berpikir bahwa minggu memang hari tanpa pikiran yang penat dan segala kesibukan. Tapi pemahaman Kyungsoo itu beda, karena minggu baginya adalah bagaimana dia harus bangun pagi dengan diam-diam, olahraga kecil di sekitar atap apartemen, membereskan sesuatu yang menurutnya berantakan, dan berakhir dengan dua cangkir kamomil di atas konter dapur ketika Sehun terbangun.

"Masih pagi, Kyungsoo," _hyung_ sudah tidak lagi ia sematkan pada pemuda Do itu, setidaknya untuk waktu-waktu seperti ini. "Kenapa tidak tidur saja lagi, sih?"

"Jangan mulai, Sehun. Mood-ku sedang bagus sekarang,"

"Terus?"

"Jangan merusaknya,"

"Aissh, kau saja yang memang kerajinan," cibir Sehun, sudut matanya mengikuti ke mana Kyungsoo berlalu, berjalan kembali ke kamar lalu berjongkok di samping ranjang untuk memunguti baju-baju kotor. Selang beberapa detik, suaranya bergema keras.

"Sehun-a, ponselku mana!"

"Ada di celana jins,"

"Iya, tapi jins yang mana?"

"Cari saja celana jins,"

"Jins yang-oh,"

Ketika Kyungsoo berhenti, kepala Sehun sudah lebih melongok dari arah ambang pintu. Cangkir kamomil di tangan kiri dan satu tangannya yang lain mengacak rambut dengan asal. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berjongkok, kedua lututnya tertekuk hingga dagu tersembunyi, layar ponsel ditatapnya dengan tekun dan jemari bermain cepat. _He's so cute._

"Kau meneleponku sebanyak sepuluh kali kemarin, astaga,"

Dengusan dari Sehun. "Salah sendiri sulit dihubungi,"

"Aku kan sengaja mematikan ponsel,"

"Tetap saja salah,"

" _Geez_ ," Kyungsoo mengeluh jengkel, "apa minggu pagi selalu dimulai dengan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting?"

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, "aku suka kalau kita membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Nikmati saja momennya, Kyungsoo. Nikmati saja."

 **.**

 **[wanderlust]**

Kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo adalah ketika ia salah mengambil jurusan bus dan tersesat di salah satu kota tekenal bagian barat Amerika. Tanpa peta, ponsel tanpa batre, tanpa _GPS_ , dan kebetulan menariknya untuk bertanya pada seorang pemuda Asia yang ternyata mengaku sama-sama tersesat. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana terkejutnya ia begitu Kyungsoo berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang lancar.

"Kenapa bisa sampai tersesat, Sehun-ssi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun meringis kecil. Menggaruk tengkuk dengan kikuk sambil berkata. "Kebiasaan. Aku selalu begini kalau _travel_ , membeli tiket ke mana pun tanpa tahu seluk beluk negaranya. Yang penting kan, _travelling_ -nya. Ke mana pun, bukan bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke tempat seperti ini."

 _Travel_ bagi Oh Sehun adalah petualangan. Kyungsoo tidak menganggapnya tolol dan berkata kalau dia seringkali melakukan hal yang sama.

 **.**

 **[camhanaich]**

Setiap kali mereka mengunjungi tempat yang baru, Sehun tahu Kyungsoo lebih suka mencari tempat dengan suasana pedesaan yang kental. Ia tahu Kyungsoo seringkali bercerita tentang Lake District, tentang bukit-bukit hijau yang terbentuk dengan alaminya. Tempat favorit Kyungsoo adalah Requwhir, kota kecil di Alsace, Perancis, dan tidak akan berhenti berbicara kalau sudah menyangkut menara-menara batu yang tidak berubah sejak abad enam belas.

Sehun tahu Kyungsoo selalu suka warna senja di pagi hari, yang terselip melalui celah-celah pepohonan dan hutan pinus yang kebetulan mereka pijaki. Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu kalau Sehun lebih menyukai cerkas matanya saat sinar pucat senja pagi harinya terbias dan menyorot senyum pemuda itu.

Ia juga diam-diam kembali jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, lagi dan lagi.

 **.**

 **[lacuna]**

" _Jadi, bagaimana Vienna? Tempatnya menarik?_ "

"Tidak."

" _Tidak? Aneh, bukan seperti kau saja, Sehun_ - _a,_ "

"Percalayah, rasanya kosong. Ada bagian yang hilang, _meh_ , aku berlebihan, ya?"

Suara tawa mengudara. " _Ew, terdengar cheesy sekali,_ "

" _Well,_ tempatnya bagus, sih. Teman-temanku juga menyukainya,"

" _Lalu_?"

"Tidak ada kau di sini, itu saja."

 **.**

 **[peiskos]**

Mereka berjanji tidak akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang berbeda pada bulan Desember menjelang tahun baru. Kyungsoo masihlah berpikir Korea adalah tempat dimana ia berpulang, dan Sehun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu akhir tahun di tanah kelahirannya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo akan memilih lantai kayu berlapis karpet tebal di depan perapian, menerima undangan Sehun untuk mampir ke rumahnya, mengutuk betapa dinginnya saat salju-salju itu turun dan jangan memerintahku untuk segera tidur, Sehun-a. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum tahun berganti di detik nol nol titik nol nol.

Sehun masihlah menuntut untuk berbicara hal-hal yang di luar rencana. Seperti kenapa tiket pesawat tidak pernah menentu harganya, katanya ada diskon di awal tahun nanti dan kita perlu memesan dua tiket menuju Machu Pichu. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak ikut rombongan lagi, pura-pura ketinggalan bus dan kita bisa kabur ke mana pun. Atau mencoba _bungee jumping_ juga kedengarannya bagus, sekali-kali adrenalinmu perlu dipacu, Kyungsoo.

Percakapan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai cangkir cokelat panas keduanya kandas, berebut kaus kaki meski akhirnya Kyungsoo memberikan satu kaus kakinya untuk Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya, melupakan sejenak notifikasi-notifikasi yang ribut dari ponsel masing-masing, berbagi tawa kemudian memilih tidur di dalam _sleeping bag_ dengan jemari saling bertaut daripada ranjang yang empuk.

 **.**

 **[l'appel du vide]**

"Kau siap, Kyungsoo?"

" _Well,_ entahlah."

"Nah," Sehun terkekeh, "katakan halo pada Alpiano!"

Lalu, mereka melompat.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n :** dan saya kembali lagi sama hunsoo, ehehehe. kangen mereka uwu, terima kasih sudah baca yaaa XD


End file.
